


[Podfic] Through Chaos As It Swirls

by Chantress



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Leia glided closer, brushing Luke’s hair out of his face, then leaning in. “Both of us,” she whispered, and then kissed him firmly. Han could feel Luke let go of all the tension in his body all at once. If he had stopped holding him up, Luke would have simply dropped to the floor.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Through Chaos As It Swirls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Through Chaos As It Swirls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/580763) by [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna). 



**Title:** Through Chaos As It Swirls  
**Author:** amyfortuna  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** Star Wars (Original Trilogy)  
**Pairing:** Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker/Han Solo  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Length and format:** 00:14:31, mp3  
**Warnings:** Incest  
**Download the mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ergc2r1rrtypjwg/Through_Chaos_As_It_Swirls.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> So I may possibly have dived headfirst into Star Wars this year and inadvertently acquired a new OTP along the way. Oops. And of course, me being who I am, the only thing that could possibly make an OTP better is to turn it into an OT3. Fandom is a wonderful and terrible thing. :P
> 
> Thanks as always to amyfortuna for blanket permission. :D


End file.
